I Now Know Why
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: After becoming a ranger Xander now understands what his cousin went through and why all the secrecy after she moved to America. He then decides to talk to her about being a ranger.
1. I Now Know Why

Title: I Now Know Why  
Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Rangers: Kat Hillard and Xander Bly  
Synopsis: After becoming a ranger Xander now understands what his cousin went through and why all the secrecy after she moved to America. He then decides to talk to her about being a ranger.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I just own the plot.  
A/N: The idea for this came to me after watching Destiny45's tribute video to Kat and Xander on YouTube. I recommend to you all to watch it if you haven't.

After a long day of saving the world and working at the local music store, Xander plopped onto his chair at home to relax. He began to think of his time as a ranger, even though he hadn't been one for very long. He thought about the whole statue of secrecy that the rangers and remembered when he was younger when his cousin Kat moved to the states. To Angel Grove the first town to have a Power Ranger team.

When he was younger he knew the move was going to be hard on them, because they were so close. Then after awhile something about Kat had changed. She was the kind girl he had grown up with, but at the time he couldn't place why she wasn't that girl anymore. And Again Kat changed but back to her old self, but she was getting harder and harder to talk to. On many occasion he would call and she wouldn't be home when he called or she couldn't stay on the phone for very long because she had to leave for some usually mundane reason.

But now that he thought of it, he does the same thing with his boss at the Rockporium when they are called into action. He began to think that maybe Kat at one time was a Power Ranger, but he dismissed as quickly as he thought about it. But something about that thought just wouldn't go away. There were just too many things that didn't make any sense about Kat at that time made much more sense now that he thought about it. Especially if he put everything together with what happened in Angel Grove and what he's going through now, because there were just too many similarities.

"I should call her and ask her about it," Xander decided. "I know it's going to kill my phone bill but it's going to be worth it."

He said as he dialed the number to Kat's place in England.

"Hello, Kat here. Who's this?" Kat said in her usually sweet voice.

"Hey Kat! Xander here," he replied.

"Oh my gosh, Xander. How are you?" she asked.

"Well I'm doing fine. I don't know if you know this, but I'm in the states living in a town called Briarwood," he explained.

"I'm glad you're doing well," she said. "Everything is going well at the Academy. I've been really busy and sorry that I haven't spoken to you in along time."

_He's living in the town where the new team is at. I wonder_, she thought.

"Um, Kat there's a reason why I'm calling. I have a question I'm going to ask you and I know you're probably going to deny it. Back when you lived in Angel Grove, where you a Power Ranger?" he inquired.

"No," she answered a little too quickly.

"I figured as much, but this is going to be a little of surprise. I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between you then and me now, because I'm the Green Mystic Ranger on the new team," Xander revealed.

"What you are?! I so happy for you Xander!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," he stated.

"I was a ranger then. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I think you know about the whole identity issue," she told him.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I told you I was a ranger. I figured its okay to tell rangers of the past. It's not like they are going to find out eventually," he told Kat.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So what color did you where? No let me guess: Pink," he proclaimed.

"Yep, I guess it's kind of obvious. That's the only color I wear," she said, laughing.

"Were the people you hung around with rangers too?" he asked.

"Yes, they were," she answered. "Xander there is something else I have to tell you."

She paused before she continued, "Before I became a ranger but after I moved to Angel Grove I was put under a spell by Rita Repulsa. She turned my evil and I did her and her husbands bidding. With my help the Rangers were almost destroyed, but when I saved the pink ranger before me the spell was broken. Shortly after the first pink left to make her dreams of becoming a Gold medalist and chose me as her successor."

"That explains a lot. I mean they way you would act before you would come up for some random excuse to get of the phone," he mused.

"Yes and I'm sorry if I did or said anything that might have hurt you. Out of all my cousins you're my best friend," she stated.  
"It's all right. You were under a spell. You couldn't control everything you did and besides it's in the past," he explained.  
"That's good," she said cheering back up. "Hey you know what I just thought?"

"What?" he replied.

"Well I'm due for some time off soon and how about I spend it with my favorite cousin and his friends in Briarwood. You never know you could need a veteran rangers help and fighting along side my cousin would be great. Plus show me the sights," she said with a mischievous tone.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Just call me when you're coming," he stated.

"I will," she agreed. "Oh by the way Xander, I have some advice. When it comes to being a ranger always follow your heart and you'll never be wrong. Plus it will be the best time of you life and you wish it will never end and you'll never regret it."

"Thanks, I think I'm already learning that," he declared.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Well, I gotta get off the phone and either go to bed or fix myself something for dinner," he said with the tiredness in his voice.

"One of those days, huh?" she said knowing all too well what he was going through.

"Yep," he replied.

"Goodbye. Talk to you later." After that she hung up the phone and so did he.


	2. Zeo in Town

**Title: **Zeo in Town

**Synopsis: **

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Hope you like.

After she got of the plane, Kat ran gracefully through the hordes of people in her way. She was glad that she got the time off from work to see her cousin. She relaxed and slowed a little when she reached the main lobby. The woman in pink looked around for her cousin, but she didn't have to look very long. Because to her left she saw a sign that had her name on it accompanied by a smile that was guaranteed to break hearts wherever it went. She quickly walked over to where Xander was and pulled him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Xander," Kat greeted.

"You, too," Xander agreed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just got to get my suitcase," Kat replied with a smile.

A few hours later at the Rockporium, Xander walks in with a familiar looking blonde.

"Figures," Vida began. "He left the airport with a girl."

"I thought he went to pick up his cousin," Nick stated.

"That's probably what he told the boss so he could leave," Vida assumed. "She looks familiar, but I can't place her."

"She's Katherine Hillard. She's a dancer for the RBC," Maddie revealed.

"Wait, doesn't she have a boyfriend. Tommy something," Vida voiced.

"Yeah, she does," Maddie answered. "Tommy Oliver."

Xander along with the blonde in pink made their way to the group.

"Kat, these are my friends: Nick, Chip, Vida, and Maddie. Guys, this is my cousin, Katherine Hillard," Xander introduced.

"Hi," Kat said sweetly with a thick Australian accent.

"Hi," the group said all at once.

"Are you really his cousin?" Vida asked suspiciously.

"Last time I checked I was," Kat answered.

"Vida, why did you ask that?" Xander asked with exasperation in his voice.

"Xander, one, we know you," Vida stated. "Two, everyone knows she has a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't cheat on Tommy with my own cousin or anybody else for that matter," Kat said vehemently.

"Besides you want some proof," Xander began. "How about you check out our smile."

Both Aussies smile for the group before them. "So, what do you think?" Xander asked.

The group answered, "You pass!"

"Oh, good. I'm glad I didn't fail," Kat joked while dramatically putting her hand over her heart.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Kat asked.

"Ladies first," Xander answered with a grin on his face.

"Is there a place we can talk privately?" Kat inquired looking around.

"Anything you can say in private you can say out here," the guy named Nick said whom Kat assumed was the red ranger.

"Do you want everyone to know your secret?" Kat asked.

"What secret?" the girl with different colored hair asked.

"A colorful, yet powerful secret," Kat answered.

All of them except Xander were in a panic. They noticed this and Nick said, "Why aren't you worried about this?"

"Why do you think she came for a visit?" Xander questioned back. "I called her because something about my situation made me think of her."

"And when he asked me I denied it at first, but something put it into my head that maybe he was one now," Kat finished.

"As much as I would like to finish this conversation, I don't want it to be here," Nick voiced.

"You're the leader, aren't you?" Kat asked with a knowing grin on her face.

All the rangers had a confused look on their face and Nick asked, "How'd you know that?"

"It was your take charge attitude and the fact that I've had more experience than you to pinpoint that kind of thing colorful things wise," Kat answered.

"OK. Um, follow me," Nick suggested.

Nick led her to a tree and stated, "You have to go through this tree. I know that sounds weird."

"No, trust me it doesn't sound weird," Kat stated. _Some of the things I've been through you'll probably think is weird_, she thought.

She walked through the tree after the rangers. It gave her the same feeling as teleporting. She noticed all of the current rangers were wearing vests with their ranger color. Nick in red, Xander in green, Chip in yellow, Maddie in blue, and Vida in pink. Wait that was weird another guy in yellow and she could have sworn that Vida with her attitude would have been more suited to be a yellow.

Noticing his cousin's expression, Xander inquired, "Is everything, OK?"

"Yeah, Its just that I wasn't expecting a male yellow," Kat revealed.

"I'm one of a kind," Chip stated.

"Actually you're the third male yellow that I've met," Kat declared.

"Third!" all the mystic force screamed as they continued walking to Rootcore.

"Yeah, the first one I met is from the planet Aquitar and the other one was on the Ninja Storm team," Kat explained.

"That's cool," Xander stated.

They eventually stopped in front of a hollowed out tree. "This is Rootcore," Nick said.

"Cool," she said as walked into the tree.

"Hello, Rangers," a maternal voice said.

"Hey, Udonna, I want you to meet my cousin," Xander said as he began to pull Kat in front of him.

"Xander you know being a ranger is—"she began to say until she saw Kat. "Katherine Hillard is your cousin!"

"Yeah, she is," Xander responded.

"She says she's a ranger," Vida said with a hint disbelief.

"That's because she is Vida," Udonna said with a soft smile. "She was the second Mighty Morphin' Pink, Only Pink Zeo, and First Pink Turbo."

"Wow, you're a legend!" Chip enthused.

"Not as much as my boyfriend," Kat stated, chuckling. "He's been green, white, red, and most recently black. We tease him by calling him either Technicolor Tommy or the Christmas Tree Ranger."

Udonna had taken a step and turned around when Kat mention Tommy being the green ranger. The woman quickly walked towards a young blonde and quickly whispered something in the girl's ear looking back at Kat while she was doing it. Suddenly a beep or something was heard.

"Kat, we have to go save the day. Do you want to join us?" Xander asked hoping that she would.

"Sure," she stated as she grabbed her Zeonizer from her light pink purse and put them on her wrists. "I never leave home without them."

"All Right," Xander exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

The mystic force rangers used as teleportation spell with Kat tagging along with Xander to town. Kat noticed when she was able to move again that strange looking creatures were attacking civilians.

"What are these things?" Kat asked as kicked one in the gut.

"They the bad guys minions," Chip answered.

"I knew that. I meant what are they called?" Kat restated.

"They are called Hidiacs," Nick told her.

They all continued kicking Hidiac butt. Kat's fighting style was a mix of ballet and martial arts as well as using the old school way of using the surroundings to one's advantage.

"She's so cool!" Chip exclaimed.

Kat after a while decided they should do something, because at this point in the fight it wasn't getting any easier. "Guys, I think it's time to power up."

"I think she's right," Nick said agreeing with Kat.

All five rangers pulled out their Mystic Morpher and yelled complete with hand movements, "Magical source! Mystic Force!"

In a split second, they were doing the spandex suit.

"All right! Looking great, guys. Its my turn now," Kat assessed and complete with the Zeo stance she screamed, "Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

When the morphing was complete, she felt completely rejuvenated. She was cover in pink from head to except the places that had some gold and white and her helmet with it the eye shield shaped like an oval. "All right! Zeo Pink is back in action!"

"Looking great, Kat," Xander complimented and Kat nodded her thanks.

Necrolai stepped out from her hiding place. "Another ranger, well that's not going to help with the monster I have prepared for you to face."

The monster appeared before the rangers. It looked like to Kat a mix between a fox and the impersonator monster she fought when she originally used the Zeo powers. "These monsters just keep getting uglier, don't they?"

"Less chit-chat and more fighting," the monster suggested before it attacked the red ranger and kept Nick in his clutches.

Kat grabbed her Zeo Pistol and shot the fox-purse monster causing it to release Nick.

"You'll pay for that pink ranger!" It threatened.

"Well, come and get me big boy!" Kat teased as shot at him again and then rolled out of the way when it shot something back in her direction.

Chip helped Kat up while the other rangers fought the monster. Kat called upon the Zeo Power Disc and ran towards the monster. The Power Disc sent beams of light to the monster and the monster fell backwards.

"Wow, that was cool!" Chip enthused.

"I guess these monsters aren't use to this kind of fire power," Kat stated.

"No!" Necrolai screamed.

Within a few moments the monster grew 30 stories high.

"This is my time to back out," Kat assessed.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"One, I don't know if I can call any of my Zeo Zords. They weren't destroyed, but I don't know if I can still call on them. Two, this isn't my fight anymore. It time for you guys to shine," Kat affirmed. "I'll be at Rootcore when your finished. Now call on your Zords."

Kat walked out of the walk, but stayed close enough to watch them call on their Zords. What she had seen was amazing. They pulled out their morphers punched in a few numbers and they became their Zords.

"Power Ranger technology has improved drastically since the first team," Kat state in amazement. Then using her morpher to teleport to Rootcore.

When she made it to Rootcore, she powered down. The girl named Claire came running up to her and exclaimed, "Wow, that was great! That's what you guys did all the time?"

"Yeah, we used more of physical power than we used extra fire power. But than the fire power couldn't be accessed until we were morphed anyways," Kat explained.

"Kat," the older woman called. "What I'm about to tell you may shock you."

"OK," Kat simply said.

"First, do you know what happened to Rita Repulsa?" Udonna asked.

"Yes, when Zordon sacrificed himself for the entire universe, she became good," Kat answered, solemnly.

"Yes, but do you know what happened after that?"

"No, not really. I mean we never looked up any enemies' whereabouts because they were no longer a threat to the human race," Kat stated.

"Well, I know what happened to Rita," Udonna revealed. "She is now in the hierarchy of magic. Good magic and she is known as the Mystic Mother."

"She's your boss?" Kat asked. "Well, that is a little surprising, but she is using her talents for good now. So, I can't complain. Besides if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have become a ranger. I mean yes Kim gave me her coin, but Rita was the one who entwined my fate with the Power Rangers."

"So you forgive her," Udonna questioned.

"Yes, in away, but not totally," Kat stated.

"Good, she be happy to hear that when I see her next," Udonna stated.

A few moments later, the mystic force team came walking through the door excitedly.

"We saved the day!" Xander bragged.

"And we have you to thank for it, Kat," Nick thanked.

"You did it, too," Kat confirmed. "And congratulations."

"I have one question before we continue celebrating or go back to work," Vida began. "But is it normal for people who are related to each other be rangers?"

"Yes, it's quite possible. You see, the red space ranger is the older brother of the second pink galaxy ranger, light speed pink and silver are brother and sister, and more recently the crimson and navy thunder rangers are brothers," Kat explained. She never thought Tommy's archive would come in handy. "As well as Xander and I being cousins. Sometimes same team sometimes not. Is there are reason you are asking?"

"Vida and Maddie are sisters," Xander explained.

"Oh, See our theory, I mean us older rangers, is that those related to each other are more alike in the heart, mind, and morals than they are different. Meaning they were raised the same way or at least similarly. Like you two, you're sisters you have the same parents and were raised the same way. I know you have your differences, but your sense of right and wrong is the same, right?" Kat stated.

"Yeah," the sister confirmed.

"The same goes with Xander and me. Although we are not siblings, we still are very much the same when it comes to right and wrong, because our parents are related to each other and have the same sense of right and wrong. Does this make any sense?" Kat finished.

"Yeah, it does," Vida stated. "I just never thought of it that way. But the relative/ranger thing doesn't happen very often, does it?"

"No, but when it does, it's not questioned," Kat voiced.

"Cool," Chip said excitedly.

"I think we should get back to the Rockporium before our boss starts firing us," Nick suggested.

They quickly left Rootcore and made it back to Rockporium with a very angry boss standing in front of the entrance.

"Where did you guys go again during the middle of our best selling time?" Toby asked, apparently annoyed.

_Whoa, déjà vu_, Kat thought. But spoke up. "Sorry, um, as you probably know Xander went to pick me up from the airport and we stopped by here because he had to work. I offered to get lunch for them, but at the time there was a monster attack and they decided to take me somewhere safe," she explained in her sweetest voice.

As soon as Toby seen Kat and heard her explanation he just softened up. "Well, that's all right and those are my employees. You know, I only hire the best."

Kat chuckled to herself and gave her cousin a knowing look. Toby walked away and into his office.

"Wow, you were awesome!" Xander exclaimed.

"Well, when you've had as much practice as I've had you know how to omit certain truths," Kat stated with an air of certainty. "Oh, crap!"

"What?" Xander asked with worry.

"I forgot to call Tommy, but he'll probably call me in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Kat stated and no sooner had she finished counting down, her phone began to ring with the song "Little Red Rider" by the Monkees. "Hey, honey. How are you doing? Yes, I know I forgot to call you. I know it's a first and you won't let me live it down unless you forget."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Kat," she heard Tommy say. "So you morphed again?"

"Yes, I morphed again," she answered.

"Are you around anybody?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but they're the new guys," Kat stated.

"Oh. Oh, that's why you visited your cousin. He's a ranger, too!" Tommy enthused.

"Yes and he's green," Kat told him.

"Cool," Tommy said. "It's the best color."

"You're just biased," Kat teased.

"Like you aren't," Tommy teased back.

"Yeah, well at least I won't be the butt of everybody's jokes the next time I become a ranger," Kat joked.

"You're cruel," Tommy said faking sadness.

"Yes, I know, I learned from the best," Kat said.

"Me?" Tommy asked.

"No, Rita! Yes, of course you!" Kat voiced.

"Well, I gotta go. I have students to teach. Are you going to come by? I would love to meet your cousin or the entire team," Tommy wondered.

"I was planning on seeing you anyways and I'll see about the other guys, but I'm sure they want to meet you, you know, for obvious reasons," Kat answered. "I'll let you know when I'm coming by. I love you."

"Love you, too. Talk to you later," Tommy said before he ended the call.

"Xander show me around where you and tell me what you do," Kat suggested after she put her cell back into her pink purse.

"Okay, this is Rock Porium," Xander said and lift his hands up and walked around in a circle. "And I'm the manager."

"I'm sure you charmed everyone to get that position," the former pink ranger teased with a smile on her face.

"He did," Maddie affirmed.

"Ladies, please," Xander begged with redness rising to his cheeks.

"So what style of martial arts were you using while you were fighting with us?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's a mix actually between ballet dancing and karate. The Karate is courtesy of my boyfriend Tommy Oliver," she stated.

"Cool," Nick said with a little awe.

Kat noticed Toby looking out the office window. "Hey guys you might want to go back to work, because your boss is giving you the evil eye."

"She's right," Maddie agreed and went to do whatever she was suppose to be doing at that time as did everybody else. Kat couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it all. _The more things change. The more they stay the same, she thought._


End file.
